the deadly jewels that unlock the emeralds secrets
by Gimpy-the-melon-head
Summary: sakura and the gang are the average teenagers going to school to learn about magic. but what happens when they learn of Sakura, Madison, Chelsea, Rita and Meilins secrets and their very long past. and whats the deal with the jewels they need to find?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: New Student.**

**Characters in the story (the names I'm going to use!) ….. :)**

**Sakura – Sakura **

**Tomoyo – Tomoyo Diadouji and Madison Taylor**

**Syaoran – Syaoran/Li**

**Eriol – Eli moon and Eriol **

**Meilin – Meilin**

**Nadeshiko – Nadeshiko Kinomoto and Natasha Avalon **

**Fujitaka – Fujitaka Kinomoto and Aiden Avalon**

**Touya – Tori **

**Yukito/Yue – Julian/Yue**

**Kero – Kero**

**Chiharu – Chiharu Mihara and Chelsea Anderson **

**Rika – Rika Sasaki and Rita Michaels **

**Naoko – Nikki**

**Yamazaki – Zachary **

**Kaho Mizuki – Kaho Mizuki and Layla Mackenzie **

**Sonomi – Sonomi Diadouji and Samantha Taylor**

**And everyone else almost….:/ **

**Ryu Hoshiomi **

**And with the own characters I'll put up the names of the mainly important ones when they come into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor Sakura. I only wish that I did though.**

**Lets begin**

**Chapter one: New Student.**

In a time of magic, curses, demons, devils, gods and goddesses all exist. In a place where teachers of witchcraft and wizardry teach at Starlight Academy and Moonlight Academy. They teach you everything from fighting without magic to fighting with magic, from singing and dancing to medicine, everything. The Starlight Academy was situated in the north and west part and the Moonlight Academy was placed in the south and east.

In the best class in the whole school was class A rank 1. This held the oldest and best students in the school and in that class was none other than Syaoran Li and Madison Taylor. They were just sitting there waiting for their teacher to hurry up and come into the class so they could do their performance test today. They were the only group of three, there's meant to be four but because of the odd number they got to be in a group of three with Ryu Hoshiomi. Syaoran was sitting at his desk reading a book his face as emotionless as ever. Madison and Ryu were sitting in at Madison's desk and the spare one next to hers. Ryu sat on the other side of Syaoran.

After about another five minutes of talking and lounging around the door opened and closed and in came their teacher Ms Layla Mackenzie. As soon as she walked in the room became quiet and people went back to their own seats. She walked over to her desk and said "Good morning class."

"Good morning." They greeted back. She put down her bag that she was still holding from when she walked into the room.

"Class, we have a new student today. She will be doing the performance test today with you Madison, Syaoran and Ryu. You guys are lucky to have her in your team. She has transferred from our sister school the Moonlight Academy in the south. She will be staying in the dorm with you Madison because you know her, and she lives to far to commute to her home. I expect you will all treat her with respect and be very nice."

She then walked over to the door and said, "Class this is our new student."

And with that said she opened the door. Once she opened the door a girl walked in, Ms Mackenzie let her walked past before shutting the door behind her. The girl nodded her head in thanks and they headed to the front of the class.

The class looked at her as she walked; she had amazing mid back length auburn hair. She was slender but had an awesome body; she had curves in all the right places. When she turned to look at the class they realized that her eyes were a mesmerizing emerald color. She stood at the front of the class next to Ms Mackenzie. They looked comfortable standing next to each other unlike when people normally meet new people. The girl was looking around the room and finally her eyes landed on the three figures. 'That girl with the dark violet hair looks really familiar and the boy reading that book looks like a man that I once knew, maybe it's his son.' She thought.

'Who is that girl with the auburn hair and emerald eyes, she looks so familiar somehow. I wonder if we've met somewhere before?' thought Madison.

~ QK ~ Sakura ~ QK ~

Then a person in the class put up their hand, she was a very pretty girl with light brown hair in to braided pigtails, and said "Excuse me?" she waited for us to nod in approval before she continued. "What's your name?" all off the others students – well most of them did anyway, well all except for Syaoran of course. – nodded in agreement. I looked at Layla and she looked at me then we both burst out into a little fit of giggles. After that subsided we looked at the girl and I said, "oh, yeah. Thanks … ah?" I looked at her with a lost expression on my face and she giggled. "My names Chelsea." She giggled again when she finished and I couldn't help but smile. "Yes. Thank you Chelsea. And my name is Sakura Kino-Avalon, Sakura Avalon."

I started looking around again and my eyes landed on a boy that had chestnut colored hair and was reading a book. Just by looking at him I could tell that he didn't socialize very much and he was reading a book, so that just proved my thought. I guess he felt that someone was staring at him because he looked up at me.

When he looked up I ended up looking into his eyes, they were a lovely amber color but they were kinda cold and they showed no emotion what so ever. I didn't want to look away because I thought I wouldn't be able to see something in his eyes if I did, so I just keep the eye contact. We were still staring about five minutes later until someone yelled, "Sakura!" I turned to look at the person to find it only to be the one that I thought looked familiar. Then it hit me like a tone of bricks.

"Oh my gosh! Madison!"

"Sakura! It really is you!" 

She then got up and ran to the front of the classroom from the back and jumped on me and gave me the biggest hug I've ever had in my life, almost anyway. When we pulled apart and she got down off of me we stood facing each other with really big smiles on our faces and we were giggling. Everyone in the class had a dumbstruck look on their faces and it was hilarious and soon our giggling turned into full out laughter, even the guy with the chestnut hair was a little surprised but it quickly went away.

'Hmm. I'm going to have to watch him and see what he's like. He looks suspicious to me. Yet familiar somehow. I wonder who he is.'

I was still looking at the boy with the chestnut hair when someone started to speak, "You two know each other?" then Madison and I all started giggling at the same time and Layla smiled an I-know-what-they're-giggling-about smile. "You mean she didn't tell you." They all looked confused at what Madison said, so I said. "So the she didn't tell you. I'm surprised Ms Mackenzie, but I expected as much. I know that you like to have a little fun and annoy your students." She just laughed at what I said because it was true, she did love annoying her students.

Madison and I looked at each other and just with that look we decided to say. "We're cousins. That's how we know each other."

Layla just shook her head at us with a big smile, "Mistresses could you please sit down, I need to talk to the class." She said that in a whisper so no-one could hear but while she said it I was looking at the boy with the chestnut hair and he looked like he heard what she said, he must have really good hearing to hear that. We both nodded our heads and headed to our seats and surprisingly enough I was in between Madison and the boy with the chestnut hair.

"Students I need to see Sakura, Syaoran, Madison and Ryu to talk about the performance test. So the rest of you go and study." said Ms Mackenzie.

After everyone got up and left bar us four she came and stood in front of our desks which were right next to each other funnily enough. 'I think Layla planned us sitting together like this. *sigh* what am I going to do with her' I looked up at her and she looked into my eyes and saw the questioning glance. So she decided to start, but before she did she looked at each of us in turn.

"you guys will be doing your performance test today, I expect teamwork, respect and co-operation. I will assign a team leader now so no-one will argue over it later and that person is you Syaoran. I expect you will lead them well. Now go and get changed into your fighting gear and meet me at the front gate in ten minutes. I'll be waiting there to drive you to where you will do the performance test. Go. Good bye."

but before anyone left I said, "I'm driving and we're using my car. So .. meet me … at … the private parking garage number … 563 in exactly ten minutes other wise you'll be left here. Got it? Good. Lets go." and with that said I walked away to my dorm with Madison.

We got to our dorm within about two minutes. Once we got inside we went to our separate rooms and got changed. We were in traditional fighting clothes. We wore a singlet top that hugged our body and showed every curve and for pants we wore shorts not to short but before the knee. And with that we left to go to our parking garage.

~ QK ~ Syaoran ~ QK ~

'geez what is with that girl? What does she think she can come in and be like 'I'm here now and I rule this place'? No I don't think so. And now she's making us find her personal parking garage? Geez how many of them are there any way? Now lets see where are we?' I looked around trying to find the numbers of the garages to try and find garage number: 563. I looked around and saw three figures that looked like girls standing in front of a far away garage that was further away from all the rest and looked bigger. Much bigger.

So I started to walk that way and as I go closer and closer I could hear two really familiar voices and one semi-familiar. So as I got closer I realized it was Ms Mackenzie, Madison and whats her name? Sakura? Yeah thats it. Ms Mackenzie, Madison and Sakura. I was about ten meters away and then Sakura suddenly turned around and said, "hey Syaoran!" with a really big smile.

And of course as usual I just grunted in response and asked, "wheres Ryu?" I was looking at Sakura and her face was still in that big grin of her but it died as soon as she heard what I said, and her eyes showed sadness. But she soon said but not as cheerful as before, "oh... Hoshiomi? He's still not here yet. Why Syaoran?" I glared at her and said. "its Li to you. and no reason just curious." she nodded her head in response and looked around and said, "here he comes." so everyone else looked around and sure enough here he was coming or more like running. He smiled at us and said. "sorry I'm late. Got lost."

Ms Mackenzie just smiled and we watched as Sakura and Madison walked over to the door of the garage. They opened the doors to the garage and walked in.

~ QK ~ normal ~ QK ~

they all walked into the garage and the lights automatically turned on with a clap from Sakura and Madison. They all looked around at all the amazing cars, they all looked brand new. The two girls were walking towards the back of the garage.

"how many cars do you own?"

Ryu asked. Sakura just looked back at him and smiled and continued walking. When we came to a stop we were in front of two awesome looking cars one was a pink and green 2011 world of wheels- Chattanooga, Tennessee. And the other was a purple and blue C6 Corvette ZHZ.

"WOW! Are these your cars?" yelled Ryu again.

"Not all of them but yes these two cars are just two of my very many cars. oh.. yes, I almost forgot. Ms Mackenzie, Madison and Ryu can you please go and get the principle. And if he refuses Madison knows what to do. Now go"

as soon as she said that they started to leave only leaving Syaoran with Sakura. Syaoran was curious as to why Sakura kept him there so he asked her. "How come I'm the only one here?" she just looked at him before pressing a button on a key chain that unlocked the pink and green car and she started towards it. She stopped halfway and turned to face Syaoran and threw another set of keys at him. He caught the keys a little surprised and looked at them and her confused.

Sakura was watching him while he looked at the keys in confusion and said "You know how to drive right?..." he looked up at her and nodded, so she continued. "good. Alright. You know your meant to unlock the car, get in, start the engine and then follow me out side."

with that said he did as he was told unlock the car, get in, turn the engine on and wait for her to start leaving. When she did she started out slow and only got a little faster but not a lot. Once they were out side they stopped and Sakura pressed a button on the garage door remote to make the garage shut. They drove up to the front gate of the school where Madison and the other where waiting and they parked the cars behind a line about five meters away from each other. Once they were parked Sakura turned of the engine to the car she was driving and got out and Syaoran followed suite. They walked over to the principle and the others and Sakura said,

"Li can you please give the keys to Madison, she will be driving that car there with Hoshiomi. And your with me and I'm driving, so you better not talk or I'll stop and throw you out." she waited for the information to sink into their heads and Syaoran gave Madison the keys and scowled at what else Sakura said. She then looked at the two teachers and continued what she was saying.

"Mr Linga can you please signal us when to go and Ms Mackenzie can you please put the directions into our brains so we know where to go?" Ms Mackenzie nodded and put the directions into Madison and Sakura's heads. Mr Linga who up until this point had been quiet said, "what do you mean 'signal us when to go?'" they all looked at Sakura and Madison who both shared a glance and smirked at the same time. Then Madison said. "Why else? We're racing."

they all looked at them in shock and then Ms Mackenzie started to giggle with the other two girls, but they all stopped when the principle said, "You knew about this Ms Mackenzie?" she just nodded because she didn't trust herself to speak. He then looked at Sakura and Madison who both looked at him with really big sad eyes and he sighed in defeat and the girls jumped for joy and ran to the car they were going to drive.

The boys shared a nervous glance at each other before going to the passenger side of the car and getting in. the girls started the engines and when the principle came they both revved them at the same time. When the signal for go went they both sped of at amazing speeds. Syaoran who was with Sakura swore loudly when they took off. He also hear that Ryu had done the same as him. After hearing them swear once they took off the two girls started giggling.

Ms Mackenzie was watching with a big amused smile on her face, once they were out of site she turned around and started walking back inside with the principle.

In the car with Madison and Ryu they were having a friendly conversation while been in front of Sakura and Syaoran. They were talking about what they were going to wear to the ceremony tomorrow night.

In the car with Sakura and Syaoran they weren't having a conversation they were just listening to a mixed CD of Sakura's when one of their favorite songs came on and that was 'tonight tonight'. Sakura who absolutely loved this song turned her stereo up full blast and floored the pedal. Syaoran who was to busy listening to the music didn't even notice their speed increase by about 100 km/h they were flying and catching up to Madison and Ryu fast.

Madison and Ryu had just gotten onto the topic of favorite movies when they heard really loud music thats when Madison looked into her mirrors and saw Sakura coming up fast. She just smirked and floored her pedal. Ryu was that scared he almost shat himself. "this is where the fun begins. Aye sakura?" Madison said. And Ryu just stared at her thinking, 'Sakura won't be able to hear her shes in a different car and they're pretty far away from us!' but little did her know how wrong he was.

In the car with Sakura and Syaoran they both heard Madison's voice loud and clear. Sakura just looked at Syaoran and smirked. "of course this is where the fun begins Madison. Hasn't it always? I mean it wont be any fun letting you win without a fight now would it?" Syaoran looked at her with the exact same thought that Ryu just had.

Madison heard Sakura and so did Ryu he was just so shocked and confused that he actually almost fainted. After hearing what she had to say she clicked her fingers and smirked.

The other two in the other car heard the click and Sakura smirked and clicked her fingers and she caught up to Madison an they looked at each other and at the same time floored their pedals.

They both crossed the finish line and did perfect 180 turns at the same time and stopped the cars next to each other.

Once they got out they forgot about the racing and started looking around the town for signs of anyone. After half an hour they came to a stop because there was a group of people stopping them. The people who stopped them looked like bandits or rebels. They were dressed in pretty normal clothes, some of them had holes in them but they looked pretty strong or the most part.

"STOP! You have no right to pass through here! Give up now and we'll give you a quick and painless death or you can have a slow and agonizing death, just like everyone else!" and with that said he moved out of the way and the gang saw all of the towns people on the ground all huddled together in a big pool of blood.

Ryu had a gruesome look on his face, Syaoran's face held no emotion but his eyes told us he was a little angry. And the girls they were just plain pissed and it was showing heaps luckily they had their two necklaces on. Sakura had a necklace with her name on it and a necklace with a lily on it and in the lily is an emerald just to match her eyes. Madison has a necklace with her name on it and a necklace that has a poppy on it with an amethyst as a jewel. All of the necklaces they wear are silver.

The gang just stood there watching the bandits laugh at the people that are still alive trying to stop the bleeding from where they were hurt.

~ QK ~ Syaoran ~ QK ~

While we were standing there watching those stupid bandits laugh at the poor people I was busy thinking about what happened in class on how Ms Mackenzie just let that Avalon girl boss her around like that. 'I can't believe she didn't fight her and what was with her calling Madison and Avalon mistresses? I wonder, is there more to them that I don't know about? I guess I just have to find out on my own.'

I was still thinking until one of the bandits members spoke, I think it was the same one as last spoke again. "Have you made your choice brats? Die slowly and painfully or die fast and not painfully?" he then started laughing.

I was just about to answer when I heard a voice yell out something. "No Sakura! Don't go up to them!" I turned around just in time to see Avalon walking up to the bandits and Madison yelling at her to get back. I turned to Avalon and looked at her face and found that she had a very angry look on her face.

"So they send a girl up to fight us first. How manly of you boys." That same man spoke again. I think he's the leader.

"we didn't send her she went on her own!" I yelled back.

I saw that she was about five feet away and stopped. She had her head bent low so we couldn't see her face, but when she looked up she had a smirk and her once cheerful emerald eyes were now blank and cold.

I heard a gasp over to my right and saw that Madison looked angry and she was glaring. But what had me thinking was that she was glaring at that stupid girl. Then she yelled something that caught my attention.

"Sakura don't even think about doing that! Come back over here and calm down right now! Before I am called to take drastic measures!"

all she did was look at her with that same smirk and turned back around, and that's when I felt it. I felt her aura increase. And it wasn't just a little increase, it was a big one. I looked back over to Madison and realized that she was way more pissed at that girl than anything, she also looked like she felt her aura increase. I looked at everyone else there and they all felt it too. If they weren't bandits I'd say that they're scared.

Once I was finished looking around my eyes landed on her. Her aura is a nice light pretty pink. Unlike my medium green, Madison's lightish purple and Ryo's golden/yellow aura. Then all of a sudden the wind picked up, it became hotter, it started raining and the earth started to shake a little.

~ QK ~ Madison ~ QK ~

'what is Sakura doing she can't just go exposing herself like that! Urgh. We're getting drenched I better stop all of this water before anyone catches a cold and we don't want that to happen for tomorrow nights celebration!' I thought. I caught Syaoran's eye and saw that he noticed the drastic change in the weather and in Sakura's aura. I looked away and started walking towards Sakura. Once I was about three quarters of the way there I only took a few little steps before I stopped.

I looked back at Syaoran to find that he was looking at me curiously and I shook my head indicating I wanted him to stay there and turned back towards Sakura. In order to stop all of the water I have to increase my aura just like Sakura did. Urgh. I hope they don't notice.

~ QK ~ normal ~ QK ~

as they continue their glaring contest and Madison and Sakura's auras are up at a kinda high level and the others sorta looking at them in disbelief and fright. Madison after having increased her aura enough stopped the rain and started walking

up to Sakura. Once she got there she held onto her left hand with her right. She the said some comforting words that made Sakura calm down and her aura started returning back to normal and so did Madison's.

the bandits were just standing there stunned but before they could move one of their dumbest members yelled, "hey pretty ladies, why don't you come and join our team? We'll show you what a good time is and what a real fight should be like and when we win we'll celebrate some more."

Sakura and Madison just stood there glaring viscously at him and he visibly gulped and stiffened. The two girls let go of the others hand and looked at them menacingly and smirked… then they said simultaneously and emotionless. "let the fight begin."

TBC…. Love ya …. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: a little battle or some extra exercise?

~ QK ~ normal ~ QK ~

the two boys from the gang were surprised to say the least and the bandits just couldn't move because they were that scared. Madison and Sakura were still standing there glaring at the bandits. The were there for more than five minutes in that position when someone from the bandits decided to be what he called smart and took out a gun and started shooting at them. While another started to throw dark magic at them.

Syaoran and Ryu were glued to the spot, they couldn't move, not that they wanted to. When they thought that the bullets and magic were going to hit the two girls a shield came up out of no where. But not before they got it in the stomach and arm by two bullets each.

But what surprised everyone though was the fact that they were still standing and the fact that they didn't show any pain heck they didn't even scream when they got hit. They still had the smirk and their eyes were still cold and emotionless.

~ QK ~ Syaoran ~ QK ~

'I can't believe that they are still standing, how is that possible? Are they even human? Look at how much blood they are losing they shouldn't even be standing now.' I turned to look at Ryu and he looked like he was thinking the exact same thing that I was. When I turned to look at where the girls were and I saw them slowly advancing towards the bandits who where completely shocked, I'm guessing that they thought that they would die or at least not be able to move.

I blinked and it wasn't even for a second and when I looked back to where the girls were they were gone in a blur. Then the next thing I knew about ten of the thirty or so bandits were down either dead or to injured to move. Within about thirty seconds they had everyone but the person that talked and their leader down.

We all stared at them in shock and our mouths were catching flies. After five seconds I recovered and looked at where Ryu was. What I saw almost made me smile, the key word being almost. His mouth was still open as far it could go to the center of the earth and back. But then what made it even funnier was that a fly kept going in and out of his mouth as in looking for something. And he still didn't notice it until after a full minute.

When I turned my head to the two girls they were smirking at the two men in front of them. 'I'm glad I'm not on the end of their wrath. I kinda feel sorry for them, well not really but yeah.' Then while the girls looked dangerous the stupid men in front of them decided to take a few steps towards the girls with goofy grins on their faces. 'by the looks of it they're going to try to seduce them. Ha good luck trying.' I watched as they slowly walked up to the girls, they were still five meters away from them when they stopped and turned to face me and Ryu. I wonder what they are doing.

~ QK ~ normal ~ QK ~

After the bandits stopped Madison and Sakura got bad vibes, then they looked at where the two were facing and they both gasped when they found out they were going to attack Ryu and Syaoran.

The two boys visibly gulped and stiffened. The two bandits were muttering something under their breaths and then their body emitted some sort of light and their auras increased a little and then Syaoran and Ryu noticed that they couldn't move, and this got them a little scared. Sakura and Madison who both realized what was going on were shocked and a little scared at what may happen to the two boys. That is until they felt two dark auras increase by about seven times.

When the two girls looked over at the two bandits they found that they were forming a big black ball in their hands each. Then the two girls realized that their targets were the boys that can't move. When the attack was big enough to the bandits it was about the size of a house and their was two of them, one for Ryu and the other for Syaoran. Just when the bandits threw them at amazing speeds and just when they were five meters away from the boys the girls popped up in front of them to shield them Madison in front of Ryu and Sakura in front of Syaoran.

Because Ryu was closer Madison got a shield up so she wouldn't get hit by the blast. But because Syaoran was further away Sakura couldn't put a shield up and she got hit by all of the dark magic and Syaoran who got protected by Sakura didn't get hit at all because Sakura took it all. Once the blasts subsided Madison saw Sakura lying on the ground and she ran over too her and dropped down beside her to check if she's still breathing. Once she checked if she was still breathing she gasped. Syaoran who was on the ground because of the force of the blow, got up and walked over to see what was wrong. What made him upset was that Madison was in tears hugging Sakura's body and the fact that Sakura wasn't breathing. Then what startled them was laughter evil cruel laughter and they all looked at the source of it and found it to be the two bandits. Then next thing Syaoran knew was that Sakura was placed in his arms and him being told to try to save her by Madison and then she was gone.

~ QK ~ Syaoran ~ QK ~

'that girl she saved me after I've being so mean to her. I wonder what's wrong, it has to be bad to have Madison holding onto her and crying her eyes out. I'll go and see for myself.' So with that thought I got up from where the blast forced me and started walking towards them. When I got there I was shocked to say the least and I was upset aswell. But what had me troubled was that it felt like someone had just shot a hole in my heart. Then we all heard it, cruel, evil laughter and we all turned to find the source even Madison and what we found were the bandits.

Nobody even saw Madison move but when she put Sakura in my arms and whispered. "please try and save her." I was wondering where she was going until I heard a shout of agony and a few gunshots I turned around and what I saw surprised even me. I saw that Madison was beating the shit out of one guy and had shot the other one, my guess the one she was beating was the one that hurt Sakura. Which reminds me, why do I have to be the one to try and resuscitate her? Oh well better get started other wise I'll be the next one getting brutally bashed by Madison. So I laid Sakura on the ground gently and started pressing on her chest and then after about three pretty hard presses I opened her mouth with my hands and put my lips to hers and breathed air into her mouth. Once I was finished with one round I went and did another round and kept going until I felt a slight pulse but it wasn't much so I kept going but this time I took bigger breaths and put more air into her mouth. After about five minutes of me doing CPR and about ten minutes of Madison bashing that guy and then finally putting him out of his misery after saying something to her, Sakura started coughing and her eyes opened.

When her eyes opened my eyes were on her and hers were on mine and my face was already over hers because when she started coughing my lips were on hers. We just stared into each others eyes for ages and that's when I realized what a pretty colour they are. They are the most beautiful colour ever, they were emerald and they shone just like real emeralds did. We were still staring at each other when Madison finished with the bandits and came over and hugged sakura like no tomorrow.

Once everyone made sure the other was okay and all the thank you were done we all headed back to the cars to go back to the school. Once we got to the cars Sakura and Madison took out the keys and unlocked the cars, we were going in the same cars as before. But before Sakura could get in or even around to the other side of the car I grabbed her wrist and she turned around. So I said what I was going to say in the first place. "Thanks for saving me and I'm driving because your too hurt to even consider it." She just looked at me and said the least thing I expected from her, "No probs. Thanks for saving me too and sure you can drive if you want, I don't mind." And then she smiled a really pretty smile that I gave a small smile back. She then handed me the keys and we got in the car and started following the others who already left.

~ QK ~ normal ~ QK ~

once the gang got back ms Mackenzie was there waiting for them at the garage. After they parked the car inside the garage the all came back out and greeted her but Sakura and Syaoran were the last ones out because Sakura was having trouble walking and Syaoran was helping her which surprised everyone even himself. When they got back to the class room they all talked about what happened at the performance test.

"when we got there bandits stopped us and pretty much thought they would kill us." Said Ryu.

"So I went up to them after they showed us that they killed the villagers and I got really angry." Said Sakura.

"so I went to calm her down and I did then we beat all but two of them in thirty seconds cause we were saving them for last and we wanted to hurt them the most." Said Madison.

"then they sent dark magic toward Ryu and I and Madison blocked Ryu's with a shield and Sakura blocked mine but she didn't have time to put up a shield and was hurt and almost died. And then Madison beat those two guys to a bloody pulp. And now we're here." Syaoran finished.

"okay then good work guys. Go and get some rest for tomorrow nights celebration and I'll see you guys there." Ms Mackenzie replied to all of them.

Once they had all finished talking they all went to their dorms to get some rest. After about an hour they all ordered their dinner and they all ate together in the dinning hall. After about three hours they went to bed to get some rest and recover for tomorrows celebration.

**TBC…**


End file.
